Dark Choice
by SerielDeath
Summary: when eden has lost his friend in naxxramas,he and his remaining friend kill a horseman and found a sword,he believe the only chance to escape is by that sword,without know what it could cause...he picked the sword and all change
1. Chapter 1:unwilling

**Hey guys my second story.i will finished this story fist then continue on the first is base on my death knight human...i not own wow...blizard own it...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Unwilling Destiny**

Eden fall to his knee...taken deep breath as it could,sweat cover his face,he wipe the sweat at his face using his hand,then he look on the fallen horseman,then to the blade that the man wield,he smile sadly,then he look on his fallen best friend,from five person to three person,his best friend now gone...the one that can heal the rest of the group is gone,he fell hope is impossible to achieve,he tried his best to hold his put a hand on his shoulder,he don't have to turn his face to know who touch him. "leana...i don't wan to talk now".he then shove her hand from him,but eye still lock on the skeleton orb blade.

"at least,this sword can still save us in last minute"he tried to place his hand on the leana quickly interrupted him

"i have a bad feeling about this,are you sure you wan that sword"she said worriedly

"what the point if you near die to not try a sword"he then continue,he then pickup the first he didn't realized what happen until he look at his body,all...of his skin turn darker and pale,he can feel a power flow into his body...then he turn his head to see three of his still living friend were shocked and jaw drop

"Ed,by the titan what ye had done?"a dwarf male spoke first,

"this is my weapon now,we can hoped this will be our final change to escape"he spoke coldly

"ye mad,what wrong with ya,use that blade,it can affect ya life,and its-"he was cutoff by eden

"Shut up Shephatos,or this blade will be your en-"he was cutoff by a unfamilar voice,it echoes in the blade

'I..WAS..PURE..ONCE'

"Did you hear that?"he ask,but all people around him just give him a look that he can read as:'what you talking about'

"h-heard wh-what don't try to s-scare me eden"a dreanei female said

"i not joking alyana,this were serius"he said with confident look

'I...WAS..CALLED ASHBRINGER..'eden jaw drop

"A-ashbringer?is that..M-m-morgraine title?"he said,terrified

"morgraine has a sword name ashbringer,the sword name after it owner..he died when he been ambush by scourge.."said alyana

"how did you know about it?"he ask

"your people tell me"she respone

MY SON...WATCH ME...**DIE**..'

"his son killed him,he said to me-"he was cutoff by a horseman charging toward him,he parry the attack easily and cleave the horseman into two,they all watch in horror as the soul of the body absorb into the blade.

"what happen?"someone said "ohhh..seeming that morgraine has been take down guys"they laugh

'KILL...THEM..ALL'

not knowing what was happen,he quickly charge at them,he thrown death coil to the horse man and one fell,then he jumped and plunged the blade into the heart of the horseman,the horseman were die,he shocked

"what on azeroth did y-you do.d-death coil who are you?ask leana

"i don't know the sword command me to kill them and i...i killed them..i dont know what happen exactly"he look on his hand,his hand should be filled with holy light not a necromancy.

they had make a path of destruction along their road to get free from naxxramas..edarian not give the undead a change to live..all of them were absorb in his sword

the party go to the glowing transporter and teleport outside,then make a sigh of relief,but still he was lost of his best,second he no longer make a holy magic,instead he make a necromancy magic...he fall to his knee,his head in his hand,all look at him with sympathetic look,then something that exactly should not happen become true

'feed me...kill them...kill your friend...hahaha"the sword laugh evily

he then stood,watch them all,then charge at his dwarf friend,and plunge the blade without it willing...he felt tear fall out...then the next target is leana...he tried his best,all he can do was to knocked her out instead of killing her..

"a-alyana...help...i..going...scourge...take her...i cannot hold them"he said with tear falling down his cheek..

without saying a word the draenei quickly made a portal to stormwind and picked leana up,faster then she can imagine,when she near the portal,she looked back for one last time and tear begin falling at her cheek..she nod,then go through,the portal close as she enter it..he looked at himself...then look around and saw argent dawn coming to him,he readied his blade and what make him shock is argent dawn said "Death Knight!Killed him!"anger boil in his blood then he start charging at them,and all black out...


	2. Chapter 2:reawakening

**Sorry for the chapter one guys,but i have fix it now here chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Reawakening**

Edarian has a nightmare during the black out,he saw what happen,he see a vision when a death knight command him to kill his friend...leana."well,well,well,edarian...we just cleaned up those scarlet,but what we found is more interesting...the house is full of argent dawn.i need you to prove your loyalty. go there and slay...leana"the death knight said 'wait...what is this...where am i...leana...seem familar name,but where' he he made his way into the the house trying to search for leana figure,then he stoped when he see a human female.

"finished the job isn't it?"she said then standing,"i like to standing for-"her said were interrupted,"Ed is that you?"he ask

"what you wan girl"he said,his voice echo

"w-what have the that sword has done to you,you should be alive,healthy not like...this"she said,however Edarian seem to have headache, "fight you damned,fight his command,you must become champion ..."she said

"**what is happening there!**"yelled the death knight from outside

**"**quickly,there no much time for me,i already wound,hmm...ed"she said

"what mortal?"he said coldly

"did you remember stormwind,our home is once champion of the human,you can be again,did you remember when we were walking together,i miss that time,i miss you too,"she can't helped but let the tear streaming down to her just stood there,but not have much time to talk with her,he sigh,then smile weakly,she shocked,event when he became...monster,he still smile,she return the smile,he then unsheet ashbringer,then came closer to her,she close her eye,waiting for the time,he then plunge the sword at her stomach,he let a tear run down his cheek,she then smile at him..then it was black again

* * *

Now he started to regain his vision again,he look infront of him,infront him was a man,in a steed,beside the man is great paladin tirion fordring,the man smile and said"ah..at last you awaken my champion" he said,his voice was echoying, "i see...you still had my father sword?"he said calmly

"who are you?"was all he said

"sorry for the rude,i am highlord darion morgraine,im the highlord of the knight of the ebon blade"he said

"knight of the ebon blade?"he ask

"the knight of the ebon blade was a organization of the death knight that free from lich king will"he state"you are one of us,we here,in acherus have made a union,great tirion fordring has made a union between argent dawn and the order of the silver hand,and call it as argent crusader"he said"for one last task from me is,you must go to human kingdom of stormwind,carry this letter and give it to king will not attack 't worry..."he the point the portal at his right.

edarian wen to the portal,he now in stormwind,but afrter he arrive here all eye fell on him,glare at weapon is unsheet,but he just smile and walk away to enter the kingdom,once he has enter it,he carry no weapon,then he make his step to keep,and kneel down before king of stormwind,fist the king is set his fist to punch him,but after seeing the letter he carry,the king glare and took the letter and read it,he nod,and put edarian in alliance rank.

he then made his way to the inn first,enter the inn at trade a terrified look from the woman,he just smile and nod,"one night please"he hand her five gold

"but s-sire,i-it is j-just three s-silver-"she was cut off

"take that as a tip lady"he then left the inn and made his way to the gate of stormwind,he then heard about a nearby villange,it call goldshire if he not he summon his death charger,earning a glaring eyed on him,then he made his way to goldshire,

after reach the goldshire he heard a sound like party "what was in that inn?"he came in the inn,when he enter the inn,automaticly they unsheeted they weapon and stop what they doing,but a human charge at him,he use death grip to chocked that man then many adventure come to him,look like no other choise,he draw his corrupted ashbringer,soon the inn were silent,all eye fall on that blade

"A-A-ASHBRINGER!"yelled a human paladin.

"stand back,if you wan to bee consume by this blade,take step forward,if not then be silent"he warned,everyone took a step back,"good im a death knight?yes.i join the alliance?yes..if you so fool to kill me,so you got a ticket to see morgraine inside."was all he said,

"morgraine inside?you killed him?"a draenei ask,male draenei

"of course,kill him? took his blade."he said coldly "ooh,so this is mortal hospitality,being nice though"he smiled his voice echoes when he spoke

he left the inn,smiling,because he has ruin a party,he then look around and see a larger forest,so he walk into the forest,then he heard a female almost recognize screaming,louder and more louder,so he go to the side of the forest,dismound his deathcharger and see the source of scream,then he spot her...draenei...female...he recognize her face, 'is that?'he must do something,she in danger,whit an orc...that now pinned her down roughly,he smile then taugh for a moment 'how in the azeroth an orc wan in goldshire' then he watch as the orc roughly attack her...privacy...he then came to the orc that is half dress,while the orc roughly tear her robe,she scream more louder,cannot stand with the scream he unsheet ashbringer and go to the still pleasure look face orc,he smile,"you will be feed today"he said,the orc hear a little but choose to ignore it,then he pluged the sword in the orc orc scream in agony,while alyana gasp shock,he then laugh and said"worse thing orc"he said,his voice echo through the forest

* * *

well this is as long as i can do,if i mistake some spelling or something tell me ok,next chapter would be more history of both of them


End file.
